


Don't Look Now

by Kai_27



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_27/pseuds/Kai_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was staring right at you. You didn't dare look back. He would kill you. So how could you fight against something nobody else knew existed? How would you fight something you didn't even know was real? Your only choice was to hope. Hope you were right. Otherwise, you were in big trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Now

You gasped. Shooting out of bed, you glanced around. You were safe, you were at home. The vivid nightmare still fresh in your mind. You could feel the beads of sweat rolling down your forehead as you waited, waited for the sound of screams. But there were none. Slowly and quietly getting out of bed, you crept to the door and peeked out. The hallway was dark as usual and you could hear Pa snoring next door. Yet no matter how safe it seemed to them, you knew better. You knew he was watching, and waiting to strike. Nobody believed you. Nobody else sees the man who haunts your head. It's your "imagination" they say. If only. Timidly opening the heavy wooden door with a creak, you put one foot outside the room. A cold breeze fills the house, yet no windows are open. You shiver although you are wearing a heavy fleece. Nothing is more terrifying than your nightmares, except maybe having to face them. Another shiver ran down your spine, whispers in your ears. The same name repeated over and over and over. Shaking your head violently, you covered your ears. It didn't help in the slightest. 

Running back to your bed, you hid under the covers. Footsteps now, coming closer. Rocking back and forth, you willed them away. But to no avail. You heard a giggle, an inhuman sounding chuckle as the creature neared. You shut your eyes tight, holding your breath. He was coming closer and finally the whispering stopped. The name "Chara" was stuck in your head and you knew. It was him. You felt a hand on the bed covers, slowly pulling it off. Holding back a sob, you remained silent. But then the hand was gone, and you heard nothing. You didn't dare open your eyes. He was fooling you, seeing if you would break. No, you were stronger than that, right? Or maybe they were right and this was all in your head. You were imagining things for attention. You didn't know anymore. Taking your hands away from your ears, you were indeed rewarded with silence. 

It had all started two years ago, after Ma had died. You started hearing noises and having horrific nightmares. But they said it was trauma from the loss. You thought it was something more. But being a child had it's disadvantages. Such as not being taken seriously, or being blamed for breaking a vase you didn't even know existed. But this creature, whatever it was, scared you. It never left you alone. Sleeping was no longer peaceful, but rather a never ending nightmare and collection of all your worst fears. "Chara" as he called himself, was the worst. He could hurt the worst, both mentally and physically. Bruises scattered your body, and never fading scars littered your uneasy mind. He may have left you alone for now, but he'd be back. He always came back.

Laying down once more, you kept your eyes sealed tight. Not risking seeing something you didn't want to. You tried focusing on the tick of the clock, or the rattle of the wind outside. You could feel yourself drifting away and you braced for the worst. But there was nothing this time. No more horrors, no more screams. Just quiet. Too quiet. That's when you heard it. That laugh. In just a few seconds the dream became a nightmare, and you couldn't wake up. Chara was behind you now, his jagged teeth twisted into a menacing smile of sorts. 

"What's the matter girl? Scared?" he grinned. You gulped. but didn't make eye contact. You never had. He laughed once more and the world plummeted into darkness. It enveloped you, suffocated you. You were choking on an invisible force, dying bat the hands of something you didn't even know was real. A wave of realization washed over you as you thought that. What if he wasn't even real, just a manifestation of everything which scared you rolled into one huge horror, the ultimate nightmare. All this time, you had no idea what you were trying to fight. You opened your eyes, staring into the void of darkness. 

"You don't scare me, not anymore." He hissed in the darkness. The pain worsened but you knew he wasn't real. You were going to win. Slowly but surely, light returned. And you saw him standing alone. Looking right back at you. The longer you looked, the more transparent he became. He gave one final chuckle before vanishing into thin air. The world around you shifted and you were back in bed. Safe once more. You could still hear Pa's snoring, the rattling of the wind and the steady ticking of the clock. Everything about it was just so.... normal. They had been right. He wasn't real. Chara was just a figment of your imagination. 

Right?

You heard a chuckle down the hall and you blood ran cold. 

Maybe not.


End file.
